Whisper
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: "Brother never really put stock in this sort of thing, but...I really just need to see Seto again. I have to know that he doesn't blame me."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whisper

By: KuroSakura/KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: "Brother never really put stock in this sort of thing, but...I really just need to see Seto again. I have to know that he doesn't blame me."

Genre: Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Humor, Fantasy,

Couples: Marik/Ryou, Otogi/Malik, ?/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Character Death, Witches, AU,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

...

-Bakura-

"Malik, get off my ceiling." I state, not opening my eyes.

"Who's Malik?" The person on my ceiling demands. I open my eyes, confused. Whenever someone is on my ceiling, it always turns out to be the small of the spider demon twins. He seems to have this belief that everyone needs to be up at the crack of dawn like Ryou. But this person is certainly not the Egyptian spider demon. Instead of pale blond hair of Malik's, this guy has chestnut-colored hair. His skin is pale, rather than Egyptian tan, almost too pale. In fact...I can see _though_ him. Dammit. I don't feel like dealing with a spirit. I glance up at his face, and my breath catches in my throat. His eyes...His eyes are an ice-blue, perfectly clear. I've always had a attraction to eyes like his; eyes that actually show the person's emotions, even if the person is trying to hide them.

I'm so distracted by his eyes, I don't pay attention to what is happening until he falls on top of me. "Dammit! I don't need this today." I grumble, shoving the spirit off. "Look, you're dead. Move on. Trust me, you'll enjoy it more if you do." I close my eyes not too concerned about what the spirit is doing, or is going to do. I'm tired, and I'm going back to sleep, damn all the spirits and spider demons of the world.

"What the hell? What happened? I _know_ I'm dead, so what the hell is going on?" The spirit moves, and I figure he's looking at himself.

"Don't get any strange ideas. You're only solid to me. Sure, you can move things while I'm in the room, but you won't be solid to anyone else; whether they can see you or not." I tell him, rolling onto my side. I _will_ fall back asleep.

"Damn, I should have believed Mokuba..." He shifts, and I can feel holes burning into my back by his stare. "Listen, you need to do something for me."

"No. Go away." I respond.

"Look-"

"No, you look!" I sit up, snapping and glaring. "I am not going to take care of whatever your unfinished business is. Now leave me the hell alone." The spirit stares at me with incredulity as I flop back onto my side. Then he laughs. He fucking _laughs_. "Look, you son-of-a-" I start, sitting back up.

"Calm down. I mean, it's not like you can do anything to me, since I'm dead and all. I know I'm not the easiest to deal with, so just hear me out."

"You really don't understand the word 'no,' do you?" I growl, climbing out of bed and grabbing a shirt to pull over my bare chest. I started sleeping in my jeans once Ryou and I took in the Ishtal twins and Otogi. Neither of the twins have much of a belief in modesty, and Otogi can't always control where he ends up "walking."

"I'm told that." The spirit responds, following as I leave the room. It's oddly quiet in the house, and when I glance at a clock, I begin to understand why. It's three in the morning. Fuck.

"If you know you're dead, why haven't you moved on?" I relent and ask as I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. Spirits don't often appear to me. Ryou and Otogi usually have those problems. But when they do choose to make contact, they're always the pushy bastards. I doubt it helps that, for whatever reason, spirits who really need my help end up corporeal to me. I makes them hound me to the point that end up giving in for the sake of my last shred of sanity.

"I refuse to move on because my brother may be murdered."

I choke on the non-caffeinated soft drink I pulled from the fridge. It's probably Otogi's because he already has a hard enough time sleeping, so he stays away from caffeine. There's also his fixation on "healthy" foods, so he stocks the house with what he deems healthy food in the hopes of getting the rest of us to jump on the bandwagon. I'd rather burn the bandwagon than jump on. Malik only drinks diet soft drinks, Marik only drinks alcohol unless Ryou begs him otherwise, and Ryou drinks tea. The four of us rarely agree on anything.

"...All right, let's hear it." I don't know how he knew, but the spirit said the right thing. Siblings are one of my weaknesses, particularly brothers. This is probably because of my own twin brother, Ryou. If anything were to happen to him...Well, whoever caused it would regret it for the rest of their very short lives.

A/N: Chapter one, done!

Next Chapter:

-Ryou-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Whisper

By: KuroSakura/KuroSakura-chan

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Summary: "Brother never really put stock in this sort of thing, but...I really just need to see Seto again. I have to know that he doesn't blame me."

Genre: Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Humor, Fantasy,

Couples: Marik/Ryou, Otogi/Malik, ?/Bakura,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Character Death, Witches, AU,

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Ryou-

"Ryouuuu~" I glance up, hearing Malik call to me. He comes running into the room, surprising me. He has problems with staying off the walls and ceilings. The pre-teen following him into the room, however, makes things understandable. "Ryou, this boy says he needs your help."

The boy bows nervously, confirming that he's at least lived in Japan, as his black hair and almond eyes suggest. It's actually really easy to tell, having lived in Japan prior to moving here to America. It's quite the culture shock. Even more-so than having moved to Japan from England. America defies all expectations.

"Please..." The boy begins. "I don't know where else to turn..."

"It's all right..." I say, leaning forward to move my books from the one other chair in the room. "Please, sit down." As he sits down, I set the books I moved from the chair onto the stack beside my chair. Next I move the notebook full of biology notes off of my lap. I had never really expected how many books I would need to have in order to study to become a pediatrician. "Now, how about you tell me your name and why you need my help."

"Ano...My name is Mokuba...Mokuba Kaiba..." He says. Malik plops onto the floor near my chair, apparently having nothing better to do. "I...I need your help because my brother was murdered, and I need to see him again."

"Murdered? Do you know how?" I ask as I grab a few pieces of paper and fold them. Once folded, I whisper a little spell over them, and they become little sprites in my hands. Mokuba stares openly at them, but they only have eyes and ears for me. "Investigate." I whisper quietly so Mokuba cannot hear. They fly off quickly, and I can rest assured that I'll have all the answers I need shortly.

"Well, that's the weird thing. He was killed in his room in the middle of the night...and our cameras didn't see anyone go inside. No one heard him scream, either, but he was ripped apart...The only thing I can guess is that he was cursed." Mokuba says, his voice shaking as he described his brother's death. I have to suppress a shudder. I don't want to think about _anyone_ being ripped apart, let along _my_ brother. Finding Bakura so murdered would be horrific..."I have this weird feeling that it's my fault...Brother never really put much stock into this sort of thing, but...I really just need to see Seto again. I have to know that he doesn't blame me. Can you help?"

I want to not think about it and say yes, I really do. Except...There's something about this that speaks to the darker realm. The realm that I can't even touch because I'm so firmly trenched in the light realms. We need Bakura's help for this, and my dear twin brother is the most difficult man to work with. Especially since he's gotten it into his head that I should be focusing on my studies, and nothing else.

Saving me from responding, my sprites return. They land on my shoulders, and one leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Mokuba Kaiba, a 14-year-old adoptee to Gozaburo Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation. From what we can tell, he possesses minimal psychic abilities, including the ability to see things no normal human can see and the ability to tell when something isn't what it seems.

"Elder brother, Seto Kaiba, was also an adoptee of Gozaburo Kaiba. He was next in line to inherit the company prior to his murder. No obvious irregularities in him, so far as we can tell, but we couldln't get into his room to check further." The sprites all shudder as one before continuing. "He was murdered by a demon, and it was very powerful. Its aura still permeates the room, making it impossible for us to enter."

Having given their report, they fall from my shoulders, the sprites inhabiting the paper leaving. I think a little more on everything. "Malik? Can you bring Otogi and Bakura here? We're going to need them for this."


End file.
